


Pedidos PaperHat [Cerrado]

by TheCatSmile



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSmile/pseuds/TheCatSmile
Summary: Hola pequeño espectador.Si estas leyendo esto, te interesa un resumen, ¿no?Bien, te daré una pequeña probada de este "libro"Cualquier pedido se acepta desde la más "cursi" posible, hasta la mas bizarra que la faz de la tierra a ya visto.No se preocupe aquí no existirá el termino "Taboo", así que~Disfruten nuestro menudo retorcido.





	1. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier pedido se acepta
> 
> ★De toda clases de shipeo de Villanos
> 
> ♥Desde los tiernos hasta los mas horribles

Lo a todos los que han llegado aquí~

Soy The Cat Smile su humilde servidor de las partes profundas de Wattpad. 

 

**_Por_ ** **_favor_ ** **_solo_ ** **_digan me_ ** **_Cats_ ** **_._ **

 

Como ya deben de haber supuesto, este es uno de los muchos libros de pedidos... Así que~ no hay que profundizar mucho en esto.

 

**Pero...**

 

Aquí van las instrucciones ♥

•

  
**Cualquier tipo de " pareja" o ****_shipeo_** ** _particular_** ** _es_** ** _permitido_** ** _.♥ (_** _no se dejen engañar por el titulo)_

•Se acepta todo lo que su retorcida mente piense.  
•Desde cosas simples como gestos, memorias, cuantos y todo eso.  
( _Por_ _ejemplo_ _:_ _Primer_ _beso_ _,_ _Actuando_ _como_ _"_ _caperusita_ _roja_ _"_ _o_ _la_ _entrega_ _de_ _un_ _regalo_ _.)_  
•Hasta las peores parafilias y conceptos bizarros.

 

♥ _ **Pueden**_ _ **ser**_ _ **de**_ _ **lo**_ _ **más**_ _ **específicos**_ _ **o**_ _ **simplemente**_ _ **lazar**_ _ **una**_ _ **que**_ _ **otra**_ _ **palabra.**_  
_**Aquí no se juzga~**_ ♥ 

 

(Cualquier petición se acepta por **inbox** o en los comentario ;)

 

**↓**

 

**↓↓↓↓↓**

 

**Para** **detalles** **de** **las** **peticiones** **se le escribirá** **en** **Inbox**

 

**↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑**

 

 


	2. Chequeo (BHxSL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día no tan típico para el Doctor Slug, quien se encargara de chequear aun muy particular paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora subiré los pedidos que me han hecho en otras plataformas.
> 
> Advertencia 
> 
> Leve Referencia de Mpreg y gore.

 

Ya era muy tarde en la oficina del excéntrico Doctor Slug y su paciente "especial" aun no llegaba.

¿Por que era especial?

  
Bueno, no todos los días un... Ser hecho de maldad aparecía para un chequeo, cada... ¿Cuantos años tenía ese sujeto?   
No lo sabia, pero lo iba a averiguar.  
Ya que lo único que entendía de él era que necesitaba un chequeo y que el ser se llamaba... ¿Como se llamaba?

_Mi nombre es_ _Black_ _Hat_

  
El dolor de cabeza lo abrumaba, no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando, por suerte siempre tenía un poco de alcohol escondido en su escritorio para casos así. (Por que el santo alcohol es la solución a todas las almas agobiadas)

Los minutos pasaban y los vasos de ese embriagador líquido venía y se iban al igual que sus pensamientos.

¿Como es que término en esto?  
Por supuesto su hermano tenia la culpa, esa maldita copia suya, tonto y a la vez estúpidamente débil.

DIABLOS, SI ALGÚN DÍA LLEGABA A SER ASÍ DE SUMISO, PROMETÍA DARSE UN TIRO.

Estaba hundido en sus recuerdos mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo que iluminaba la luna, de repente una extensa niebla color negro lo rodeo. Como un instinto de supervivencia busco que era lo que producía ese humo.

Pero al girarse ya no había niebla, sino que una figura en la oscuridad con su elegante postura y voz relajada, se presento quitándose su característico sombrero negro.

-Muy buenas noches, Doctor Slug -colocandose nuevamente encima de su bombín de igual color.

-Realmente no es una muy buena, Señor, pues vera -Su voz era apagada, pero con un toque de molestia -No me gusta esperar tanto por solo un misero paciente.

Blac Hat lo miró algo sorprendido, pero realmente interesado ante la actitud del doctor.

-Lamento la hora tan particular, pero no soy de las personas que le agraden mucho el sol. Y además -se acerco al escritorio para quedar al lado del Dr Slug mirando por la gran ventana -Es una noche realmente encantadora.

Como si se tratase de una invitación hecha por ese Ser para mirar la ilumina noche juntos.  
Por supuesto una invitación que iba a negar.  
No hay que ser muy listo para saber que no hay que alejar la vista jamas ante algo como él.

-Como diga, pero no a venido aquí solo para ver la luna, ¿o si? -sin apartar la vista, el doctor preparo sus herramientas un poco torpe ya que los efectos del alcohol se estaban haciendo presente.

BH curioso dejo de ver el cielo posicionándose en la botella y el vaso que se encontraba en el escritorio.

-¿Acaso bebió algo mientras me esperaba? -Tomando la botella y mirándola por un momento para volver a ver en dirección al dueño de esta.

Slug después de colocar todo en orden, miro de reojo al extraño con clara molestia y explico -Si usted no me hubiera dejado esperando tanto tiempo no habría tenido que recubrir a eso.

Black Hat dejo la botella y se quedo mirando al embolsado, quien incómodo se giro en dirección a sus herramientas.

Cada vez se empezaba a interesar mas en él.

-Bien empecemos esto, para irnos de una vez.-Se notaba que el Doctor Slug estaba un tanto desesperado.

-Muy bien y que se supone que tengo que hacer primero.

-Primero solo vamos a revisar los exámenes que pedí que hiciera y después pasaremos a la evaluaciones físicas.

Aun que no quisiera tenia que acercarse al escritorio donde estaba la carpeta. Cuando por fin estuvo en posición tomo una libreta. -Bien ahora quiero que responda todas las preguntas con franqueza y no piense que las voy a repetir, así que preste atención.

BH solo dio un risa entre dientes y se alejo de la ventana para tomar asiento y a sentir dejando su mirada clavada en él.

Slug se sentía mas incómodo que antes así que simplemente abrió la carpeta y miro su contenido con una cara de notable desagrado.

El dolor había vuelto.

  
La carpeta era del perfil bioquímico de..de... DE ESO! Aun no podía creer lo que veía sus porcentajes eran casi nulos. En vez de solucionar sus problemas parecía que mas preguntas se hacían en su mente.

Pero... ¿El respondería con sinceridad? Desconfiado prefirió seguir su pequeña intuición.

Sacando de unos de sus cajones un segundo vaso y colocándolo al lado del suyo mientras vertía el liquido embriagador en ellos.

-Sera una noche larga así que por que no solo tratamos de pasarla lo mas calmadamente posible.

Ofreciéndole el segundo vaso, el cual vio con suma indiferencia al principio pero que tomo de igual forma.

Preguntas iban y venían (Junto con las botellas) las cuales la singular criatura solo respondían con un si, no o tal vez (y una que otra broma que molestaba al doctor). Sus respuestas genéticas lo estaban cansando, pero para su desgracia, no podía culparlo ya que si el mismo paciente no sabia de él mismo ¿Que podía hacer? Sin exámenes, solo le quedaba descubrirlo.

El cansancio combinado con el alcohol afectaba en sus respuestas   
-¿Y usted se reproduce?- Slug miro en dirección al papel en el cual leía las preguntas y quiso golpearse, como un tonto dijo cualquiera al azar.

Esperando a que ignorara la pregunta miro en dirección a Black Hat quien simplemente tenía una cara de pocos amigos (pero no al punto de lucir ni ofendido, ni enojado)

-Si es una especie de broma suya...

-¡No, sólo es para el estudio! -Gracia al doctor Mengele por su bolsa o ya hubiera visto la cara de estúpido que tenia con ese tonto sonrojo.

El del sombrero miro a el doctor fijamente hasta que simplemente dijo con voz algo fastidiosa -Pues si lo e hecho, pero no me interesa el tema de _reproducirme_ sabe. Además no quiero saber que "eso" termine como mi estúpido hermano menor.

-¿Tiene un Hermano?- Realmente le sorprendio.

-Lo tengo, pero es una molestia- Cruzando sus brazos e inclinándose un poco en su asiento- Es un tonto, siempre esta alegre por nada, realmente no entiendo como es mi hermano.

-Con que usted igual, También tengo uno, pero el mio es como una gallina, cada cinco segundo tiene uno de sus "ataques de pánico" por eso tengo que cuidarlo siempre.

Ante risas un tanto extrañas, y comentarios burlescos hacia sus familiares, el ambiente entre estos dos se hizo mucho mas ligera.  
Tanto que el tema de la "reproducción" fue retomado junto con las múltiples bebidas.

Sabe me parece extraño que aún no tenga...-Slug simplemente miraba su vaso, algo adormilado.

Black Hat por su parte parecía que ni siquiera le había afectado tomar tanto.-Pues no e encontrado a un _espécimen_ fuerte e inteligente para tener mi descendencia. -Slug apenas se dio cuenta cuando se había levantado y mucho menos cuando se había colocado al lado de él .-Vera necesito a alguien con carácter malvado y talentoso como yo.

-¿Como usted? Realmente existe ese tipo de criatura -¿Ingenuidad o simplemente incredulidad?

-Si, y no la encontrado -tomando el mentón oculto del doctor con sus garras la atrajo para quedar a solo centímetros de distancia, separado por solo la bolsa -Hasta ahora.

Sorprendido pero inquietamente encantado el embolsado apenas podía procesar lo que ocurría.

-Digame ¿No le interesaría saber mas de como me reproduzco? querido Doctor Slug~ -Soltando su mentón y retrocediendo un poco -Aun que claro solo para su investigación.

Se quedo mirando a la penetrante criatura y analizo la propuesta de ella. Realmente a el no le importaba su sexualidad como tal, ya muchas veces había tenido que hacer ese "tipo" de trabajo (claro todo con el fin de conseguir información) y siendo franco hacerlo con alguien tan particular como Black Hat solo hacia que se encendiera más.

-Bien, si es con fines científicos -se quito su bata de laboratorio y la lanzo a cualquier lado -Entonces adelante.-Slug se sentó en el gran escritorio con total naturalidad.

Realmente BH no esperaba que respondiera de inmediato, lo que hizo que ese momento fue mas que deseoso. Sin demora imito el mismo acto que el doctor solo que el aprovecho de sacarse también la corbata.

Slug aprovecho de analizar todos los movimientos de la criatura, cada gesto tenia un toque de elegancia que lo hipnotizaba, definitivamente no se había ni dado cuenta cuando Black Hat se encontraba delante suyo con una sonrisa mas que encantadora.

Tomo la enguantada mano del doctor y la atrajo hasta su boca -Espero que después no se arrepienta -la cual beso como si de los antiguos tiempos se tratara -Por que yo no me voy a detener -mordiendo el guante y deslizando logrando sacarlo de una manera bastante sensual la cual solo le gusto mas al embolsado.

Soltando una leve risa de soberbia -Eso espero- Slug agarro la mano de BH e imitando el mismo gesto, para así revelar las particulares garras.

### Notes:

> ¡Miran quien revivió!
> 
> Casi unas 3000 palabras es lo mas largo que e escrito desde hace mucho tiempo!!!
> 
> Aun que aun no me gusta como quedo pero creo que ya era mucho ya así que por eso lo deje de ese modo.
> 
> Gracias a ILoviuCHAOIcholo por su particular petición.
> 
> Bueno muchassss gracias por leer esta aberración :3  
> 


End file.
